


Young Determination

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Silver and Gold [6]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Gen, Slice of Life, theyre kids in this fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: When MC finds herself lost in the big city, it's up to Alex to find her and bring her back to her mom and brother.For the prompt, "I’d love a fix of MC and Alex when they were young," requested by @seduceme-lovestruck-thearcana on tumblr
Relationships: Alex Cyprin & Main Character, Alex Cyprin/Main Character
Series: Silver and Gold [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572766
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Young Determination

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking for this fic MC is about 5 which would make Alex 10!

Sniffling on the ground, MC held her knee up to her chest, trying her best not to cry at the big scrape on it. She saw Alex and Josh fall a lot, but they hardly ever cried, so she wasn’t going to either!

Or, well, that was what she thought before she realized she must have wandered too far away, because she couldn’t see Josh or her mom anywhere. That’s when the first hiccup came, and her crying followed.

Tears and snot ran down her face, only helped along by all the strangers that passed her by with hardly a second glance. (Not that she wanted a stranger to stop for her, but being alone was scary).

Wanting to get up and search for her mom and brother, MC started to rise to her feet, rubbing at her scraped knee before dragging the same hand across her eyes and nose. 

Some part of her remembered, then, that her mom always said that if she got lost, to stay where she’s at, but... MC also wanted to prove that she could be a big girl and find her way back, even with her terrible knee injury.

On shaky legs, she started walking down the street, looking for anything familiar, but finding that the city was a lot bigger than it was when she was holding hands with her mom.

The thought made her tears come even faster, and she was just about to start yelling for her mom when she heard it- a familiar voice, calling out her name.

“MC! There you are, oh my gods,” Alex practically shouted, rushing up to her from the next street over. They knelt down so they could take her in, grasping her shoulders with their hands, worry knitting their brow together.

MC’s lip trembled and suddenly she couldn’t hold back anymore. She threw her arms around Alex’s neck and cried into their shirt, her tiny hands clenching onto fistfuls of fabric.

“Alex!” she sobbed out, “I-I was so sca-ared!”

Alex hugged her back, and did their best to comfort her, mimicking both their mother’s quiet shushing and “it’s okay”s. It must have worked eventually, because she did stop crying so hard and finally pulled back from them, rubbing at her eyes with both hands.

Looking down at her feet, she sniffled.

“I got lost,” she simply said.

Alex laughed, its sound a little watery.

“I know. But I found you!”

That made MC smile and look up.

“‘Cause you’re an agent?”

Striking as cool a pose as they could while they were on their knees, they winked, and MC giggled through another hiccup.

“I sure am! The best agent in the city!” They paused and fished through their pockets for something, triumphantly holding it up when they found it. “And the best agent always keeps a few bandaids on them!”

With great care, they took the sleeve of their jacket and brushed off the dirt and gravel still clinging to MC’s scrape. She let out a small whine of protest, but didn’t move until Alex put the bandaid on and made sure it was sticking. For the piece de resistance, they gave the bandage a quick kiss, like all good doctors do.

“Okay, try that out,” they told her, standing back up.

Her leg kicked out a couple of times and she bent it this way and that until she was satisfied.

“It’s better!” she claimed, beaming up at them. Then, softer, “Thank you...”

Alex smiled down at her and held out their hand.

“Of course! You know I’ve always got your back!”

MC looked at their hand for a long moment before taking it, and something like determination filled her features.

“And I got yours!”

“You promise?” they teased, turning them around in the right direction.

“Promise! And- and I’ll be an even better agent than you, just watch! The best agent!”

At that, Alex let out a loud, somewhat surprised laugh. They squeezed her hand and grinned, their eyes shining with mirth.

“I’ll look forward to it.”

They grinned the whole walk back to their mothers, happy to let MC babble on about being agents, no doubt in their mind that she wouldn’t make it happen. She may be a lot younger than them, but to Alex, MC was the most determined person they knew. So when she said she’d become the best agent...

They believed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> If you'd like to request something, or just talk about lovestruck in general, you can send an ask to my sideblog @official-alex-cyprin on tumblr! Any requests I receive for characters I haven't met/played through yet will be saved in my inbox until I have met/played them!


End file.
